Seireitei's most want- I mean, desired
by Quella Nascosta
Summary: Watch as a group of six, mainly three women become some of the most well known (#cough#idiots#cough#) stars in the seireitei! None of them asked for it but fate has a terrible sense of humour... Warning Course Language! If you don't like it don't read it! Those who do, don't forget to review! :D Also no flaming please. Hiatus or very slow updating.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

Please review if you like it! Constructive critisism if you want too :)

Warnings: Course language

* * *

Chapter 1

"What. The. Fuck." a woman with flaming red hair said breaking the silence of a group of six who were sitting on a hill. This woman's name was Kazuko Fukuhana, red hair, green eyes, bad temper. A man with light blue hair and dark skin sighed  
"What now?" he said irritated this handsome man is Isamu Takaki, very tall and he has a cut on his left eye. His eyes were a light blue, the same shade as his hair.  
"I got the squad I wanted fuck yeah!" Kazuko cheered pumping a fist in the air the rest of the group looked at her with blank expressions "what?" she asked and shrugged. This time a woman with black hair and two tail-like strands sighed her eyes were squinted so her actual eyes were not visible.  
"You're swearing too much" she complained and yawned  
"Am not. Where'd the hell you get that idea?" Kazuko replied scowling the slit eyed woman sighed and laid down on the soft grass "Oi! Suzume! I'm talking to you!" Kazuko growled yes, the slit eyed woman's name was Suzume Ki, she wore a Soifon style uniform with long detached sleeves held by a few strings to the main outfit.  
"I'm tired" Suzume said and yawned.

Two other men looked at each other then back at them the one on the right made a few signals with his hands:  
_Typical...  
_"I know right?" the man with pink on the left agreed.  
_What squad did you get to be in?  
_"Squad nine what about you?" the man replied. The man making hand signals was mute, his name is Itsuki Aonaka, he was a lanky looking boy with blonde hair and gold eyes, he wore an electric blue hair extension on his left side. The other man was Hiro Kojima, he had pink spiky hair and red eyes but everyone affectionately refered to him as 'Aika'.

"C-come on guys please stop fighting" the last woman said she was a girl with long black hair that goes to her waist, her bangs are so long that no one can see her eyes. "Guys?"  
"Damn it Suzume! You can't even tell me what your damn squad is!?" Kazuko ranted to the relaxed Suzume  
"You have to ask me nicely" she replied and exhaled tiredly.  
"Fuck no!" Kazuko kept ranting and soon gave up turning to the shy girl. "What 'bout you Kiyo?" she asked ah yes, this girl's name was actually Tsukiyo Taniyama. She has teal eyes but her bangs are so long people rarely see them, it's a mystery how she sees things as well.

Suzume sighed and sat up  
"Got an-" she yawned interrupting her making Kazuko scowl even more "an idea. Why don't we just put all our notes on the ground and read 'em all so we know what squad everyones in" Suzume answered  
_Genius _Itsuki said  
"I don't know if that was sarcastic or not but oh well" Suzume said pulling out her results paper and placed it down along with the others.

_Kazuko Fukuhana- 11__th__ division_

_Suzume Ki- 6__th__ division_

_Tsukiyo Taniyama- 10__th__ division_

_Isamu Takaki- 4__th__ division_

_Itsuki Aonaka- 2__nd__ division_

_Hiro Kojima (Aika)- 9__th__ division_

"T-The eleventh division?" Tsukiyo choked.  
"Yeah! The one I aimed for!" Kazuko cheered fist pumping into the air.  
"How troublesome... The sixth division..." Suzume sighed.  
_'They even put my stupid nickname on paper...' _Aika mentally grumbled.  
(A/N: Aika's real name won't be mentioned much so I'll be refering to him as that as well to prevent mine and other readers' confusion)  
Kazuko began cackling and Isamu's eyes narrowed  
"I-I-I-Isamu's in the fourth- AHAHAHAHAHA!" Kazuko cackled and slapped one knee while a tick mark appeared on Isamu's forehead.  
"Sh-Shut up..." he growled turning his head away.  
"I'm surprised you know what the fourth division is..." Suzume mumbled.  
_nothing is wrong with the fourth division _Itsuki said and smiled.  
"Yeah yeah whatever..." Isamu mumbled.  
"At least you didn't get the sixth division..." Suzume complained "I heard the taicho is a tight ass not to mention a noble..."  
"Look whose grumpy now~" Kazuko snickered  
"At least i'm not going to get rapped as soon as I step in my division" Suzume countered and pulled out a pipe, lighting a type of herb on it and she started to smoke it.  
(For your information it is not weed before anyone asks XD)  
"WHAT!?" Kazuko shouted "Who the hell told you that bullshit!?"  
"Most of the eleventh division are said to be insane with bloodlust, and as far as I know all of them except for the lieutenant are... Men" Suzume explained with a sigh.  
"So!? That doesn't mean I'll get rapped! And if anyone tried to touch me I'll rip his dick off!" Kazuko roared. The three men of the group suppressed the urge to hold their own crotches... 

* * *

__

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Kazuko shouted gaining the attention of random people on the streets of the Seireitei.  
"Quiet down" Suzume sighed only receiving a hard glare from their red headed friend  
"Well I wouldn't be pissed if they gave us a frickin map!" Kazuko yelled angrily again causing the slit-eyed woman to sigh.  
"We're suppose to find our squads ourselves" she said.  
"Naw shit shirlock" Kazuko spat and even Tsukiyo sighed.

You see, Kazuko, Suzume and Tsukiyo had never really travelled around the Seireitei and therefore...Were lost. The boys had split from the girls to have a better chance at finding their squads.

Suzume perked up as a building with a rather large symbol of 六 (6) plastered on it.  
"Well... I best be off..." Suzume said taking the lead and then walking past her two companions "be seeing you..." she said and gave a slightly smug smile to Kazuko who only fumed in silence.  
"G-Goodbye" Tsukiyo said and waved slightly  
"Come on. We're going." Kazuko sighed and grabbed Tsukiyo by the arm and pulled her along. Unfortunately for Tsukiyo they came about the eleventh division first, Tsukiyo's lip trembled and Kazuko sighed  
"Yeah yeah I won't leave ya" Kazuko said and they kept looking and not too long after there it was, the tenth division.  
"Kay, I gotta go now right Tsuki?" Kazuko stated and scratched behind her head, Tsukiyo nodded hesitantly and let go of Kazuko.  
"Ja ne." she said and walked off.

Kazuko frowned as she ran into a dead end. She had forgotten the way back to her division.

"Fuck!" 

* * *

So... How was it? Yes, I'm creating another series, I'm bored to death hehe. Here's some info on our heros ne? And some translations.

Ja ne: An informal goodbye, kinda like a 'later' or 'see ya'.  
_  
__  
_Name: Kazuko (一子 only child)  
Nicknames: Zuko

Last Name: Fukuhana (福花 good fortune flower)  
Race: Soul  
Appearance: Shoulder length red hair and green eyes almost in a constant scowl. Her zanpakuto looks like a large version of Tier Harribel's but with a black hilt and no guard. It's strapped to her back.  
Height: 154cm

Weight: 45kg  
Gender: Female

Name: Suzume (雀 sparrow)  
Nicknames: None

Last Name: Ki ( tree 木)  
Race: Soul  
Appearance: A woman with squinted eyes (not gin style) and short black hair , she has two tail like strands of hair starting at the back of her head going down to her backside. Her eyes are an light pink. Wears a Soifon style soul reaper uniform with sleeves that are detached from the main outfit and start a little lower down her arm connected by some purple strings. The sleeves stop roughly at her knuckles. A small dagger kept in a sheath at the back of her obi, the hilt is light icy blue.  
Height: 171cm

Weight: 53kg  
Gender: Female

Name: Tsukiyo (月夜, moonlit night)  
Nicknames: Kiyo, Tsu, Tsutsu, Tsuki.

Last Name: Taniyama (谷山valley mountain)  
Race: Soul  
Appearance: A girl with long black hair that goes to her waist, her bangs are so long that no one can see her eyes. Her eyes are teal, the same as Toshiro's. A 92cm long zanpakuto that Tsukiyo has to keep on her back, has a royal blue hilt, silver with bluish tint butterfly shaped guard, light blue sheath and royal blue sash.  
Height: 147cm

Weight: 37kg  
Gender: Female

Name: Isamu (勇 courage)  
Nicknames: None  
Last Name: Takaki (tall tree高木)  
Race: Soul  
Appearance: A tall broad shouldered man with light blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a few strands in his face. Wears the normal uniform. Has a cut down his left eye. His eyes are a light blue colour. His skin is dark.  
Height: 192cm  
Weight: 79kg  
Gender: Male

Name: Itsuki (樹 spring trees)  
Nicknames: None

Last Name: Aonaka (青中blue middle)  
Race: Soul  
Appearance: A lanky looking boy with blonde hair and gold eyes, he wears an electric blue hair extension on his left side  
Height: 149cm

Weight: 56kg  
Gender: Male

Name: Hiro (generous, tolerant 寛)  
Nickname: Aika (love song 愛佳)  
Last Name: Kojima (小島)  
Race: Soul  
Appearance: Pink spiky hair and red eyes, wears the standard shinigami uniform.  
Height: 165cm  
Weight: 45kg  
Gender: Male

Well there you go! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter~ Please review!  
My Deviantart: kageandyuki. / (without spaces)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

Please review if you like it! Constructive critisism if you want too :)

Warnings: Course language

* * *

Chapter 2

_We're lost... _Itsuki said and sighed.  
"S-shut up. If you can do better you lead!" Isamu replied irritated.  
_'we've been walking like this for what seems like ages...' _Aika thought and sighed.

Isamu was looking almost directly upwards searching the passing buildings and not looking in front of him.  
"Oi Isamu look out!" Aika shouted but Isamu had already crashed into what seemed like a smaller obstacle.  
"A-a-ah oof!" a small voice squeaked as Isamu fell on top of the unlucky fellow.  
"Ow... Crap..." Isamu cursed as he pushed himself up, underneath him was a crushed little boy.  
O_uch. I wouldn't want to be crushed under Isamu either... _Itsuki said to Aika who nodded.  
"You alright?" Isamu asked and lifted the poor boy up.  
"Y-yeah I-i'm just fine" the boy squeaked and pulled a small pill out of his medical bag and swallowed it.

"Sorry 'bout that, I wasn't looking where I was going" Isamu appologised and extended a hand to the small boy "name's Isamu." the boy nervously shook it.  
"H-Hanataro" he said giving a nervous smile.  
_Now that you've made a friend maybe he can tell us where our squads are, because we're going to be a few more years before we find them. _Itsuki said getting a glare from Isamu  
"W-why is he waving his h-hands like that?" Hanataro asked giving him a bit of a weird look.  
"Itsuki here is mute, and I'm Hiro Kojima" Aika chirped Itsuki nodded in agreement.  
"We call him Aika" Isamu stated causing Aika to roll his eyes and Itsuki to smile in amusement.  
"O-Oh." Hanataro said "W-What did he say?"  
"He said do you know where our squads are" Aika translated.  
_I didn't say that _Itsuki said and odd enough Aika replied in kind.  
_You kinda did. _Aika replied.  
"Oh! You're all n-new? What squads did you get put in?" Hanataro asked.  
"Fourth" Isamu stated  
"Ninth" Aika said and Itsuki used his fingers to show 'two'.  
"W-Well uh I'm in the fourth" Hanataro said and Isamu did a mental fist pump "T-the ninth is back down this path, t-to the far left (A/N: I'm making this up obviously), a-and squad two is down this way, then take the most right p-path and then go straight" Hanataro told the three impaitent men.  
"Sweet! Thanks Hanataro!" Isamu said and gave a thumbs up, all Hanataro did was smile a little and scratch the back of his head shyly. 

* * *

"Ugh! This place is a fucking maze!" Kazuko cursed as she wondered around before looking to her left "Finally! Thank Kami!" she said in relief and ran towards the huge building. As she walked into the courtyard she saw many men sparring, many of them were tall, muscular and some were just plain ugly. Kazuko also noticed, they all started to stare at her as she walked in, the further she walked the more stared. Some stared with lustly looks, other with disdain and many just out of plain curiostity, she heard whispers too  
"What's she doin here?"  
"Hey babe..."  
"Whose girl is she?"  
"Weak woman..."  
Kazuko gritted her teeth and her walking became more rigid.  
"Heh look! Shes scared!" one laughed.  
"S-Shut up..." Kazuko growled glaring at the one who made the comment.  
"How 'bout you make me eh? Scaredy woman, know your place" he laughed.  
"That's it! You motherfucker!" Kazuko shouted and pulled off one of her waraji and threw it at him, it smashed it in the man's face breaking his nose and knocking him out cold. The man fell back with a loud thud. The whole courtyard was dead silent everyone staring at her  
"What!? Quit fucking staring at me!" she yelled and everyone suddenly turned away as she stomped through the courtyard. However, one seemed not to get the hint he stalked over to her and wrapped a dirty arm around Kazuko.  
"No need to be like that babe" he said smoothly smirking all the while "So, can I ask your boyfriend if we can spend the nigh-" his sentence was cut off from Kazuko's upper cut.  
"Don't touch me!" She screamed as he fell on the ground "you perverted bastard!" she yelled as she stomped on him. 

* * *

Suzume felt a shiver _'Kazuko's fighting...' _she thought as she waited in the crowd, many people were chatting. She looked around, there was a surplus of teenage-looking women, all chatting with blushes on their faces.  
_'This squad must be popular with the girls because of the Taicho or whatever'_ Suzume sighed and leaned up against a wall. Suddenly it all went quiet, Suzume heard some of the girls gasping and eventually she looked too. Two men that could be identified as the Captain and lieutenant of the division by the Haori and lieutenant's badge. The lieutenant told everyone his name then he formally introduced his captain.  
_'Abarai Fukutaicho huh? And Ku... Ku... Ku.. I dunno Ku something Taicho' _Suzume sighed, she was too tired for this. Actually, she was always tired. Finally she heard one of them start giving out the rooms and room numbers. Suzume had chosen to bunk with another person  
_'I just hope I don't get a chatty one...' _Suzume heard the lieutenant dismiss everyone  
_'Good... Wait... I didn't get my room number, damn...' _Suzume sighed standing and watching as the crowd slowly disappeared. _'Crap...'_ Suzume sighed once more. _'This is going to be a long day... Too long...'_

* * *

Tsukiyo cowered at all the people, all the tall people. So much chatting, so many noises, so many people she didn't know! Tsukiyo wanted to die right there. As the crowd grew Tsukiyo was pushed and shoved by all sorts of people. Even when the people had gone quiet the crowd still pushed her until someone pushed her really hard and she fell.

She fell over and in front of no one other than...

The captain...

Cold teal eyes bore deep into Tsukiyo's, the captain just looked at her irritated. The captain was short, and oddly enough had white hair... The people surrounded smirked and snickered...

"Aww~! Isn't she cute!?" a voice cooed and suddenly Tsukiyo felt herself be picked up and her head placed into a very soft and warm pillow?

"Rangiku. Stop that." Tsukiyo heard, the voice was even frosty! And irritated... It had to be the cold captain. But who was holding Tsukiyo? She tried to move her head and found herself on another soft object, meaning there were two. Tsukiyo flushed a bright red and hung there limp.  
"Aww what's wrong? You're so adorable~!" the one known as Rangiku cooed and lifted Tsukiyo's head up. "Oh!" She said.

"She's fainted..." The captain sighed. 

* * *

So~! How was that? I hope you all enjoyed that! Note, I will switch back between the english and japanese words such as captain and taicho. But I will mainly use english, the words also depend on character as well, Suzume uses the japanese word most the time. Also. I have begun drawing my OCs, please check it out at my deviantart page.  
Also, I am now taking OCs!

A word on OCs (The rules)

1\. No captain or lieutenant ranked OCs

2\. If they have a kind relationship with a cannon character I will consider it, I don't want any 'Ichigo's Wife' kind however. No human relationships of any kind.

3\. Bankais, they may have a bankai included however it is highly unlikely I will allow them to use it. But you might be lucky.

4\. Not every OC will get a main role, please don't ask for one.

5\. Only soul reapers and arrancars for now.

6\. If you have a picture of him/her/it, could you show me? (not a must, just asking)

7\. Please send info by a note, I will not choose any in the review section.

The required information as is follows.

Name: (May include name in japanese script if you want to, I wouldn't mind the meaning of the name either, not a must)  
Nickname: (only if they have one)  
Last Name: (same as above, you may give me one without a last name but it is prefered to have one.)  
Race: (By this I mean soul or hollow etc)  
Appearance: (Hair, eyes etc)  
Gender: (obvious)  
Height: (In centimetres please)  
Weight: (In kilograms)  
Personality:  
Rank:  
Sealed Zanpakuto:  
Shikai:  
Bankai:  
Back Story:  
Battle Info:  
Hakuda: /100  
Hoho/Sonido: /100  
Kido/Cero/Whatever else in those categories: /100  
Zanjutsu: /100  
Extra Info: (This may include their fears or anything really)

Thank you for reading~

My Deviantart: kageandyuki. / (without spaces) 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

Please review if you like it! Constructive critisism if you want too :)

Warnings: Course language

* * *

Chapter 3

Tsukiyo rubbed her eyes and sat up. Where was she? Tsukiyo peered around the room.  
_'It's Awefully neat...' _She thought.  
"So you're awake" A cold voice stated snapping Tsukiyo out of thoughts, she resisted the urge to scream as she peered in the direction of the voice. It was the cold captain again.  
"I appologise for my lieutenant's... actions. She is very energetic sometimes..." The captain sighed and Tsukiyo nodded dumbly not saying anything. _'Wait this is the captain!' _she thought and jumped to attention imediately standing up and straight. She heard giggling  
"Aww, she's scared of you captain~!" another voice laughed. Tsukiyo saw a woman with dark blonde hair standing at the door, she walking in smiling. As Tsukiyo looked she blushed at the busty lieutenant, and that plunging neckline of her kimono!  
'_Sh-she's really pretty...'_

"Hi!" the woman known now to Tsukiyo as Rangiku Matsumoto chirped and moved down to Tsukiyo's face, which blushed a healthy pink. "What's your name?" Matsumoto asked cheerfully only to not get a response. Rangiku pouted "hello? Anyone in there?" she said and waved a hand in front of her face making Tsukiyo jump "what's your name?"  
Tsukiyo nervously opened her mouth to speak... but nothing came out. Flustered, Tsukiyo grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled her name on it:

_Tsukiyo Taniyama.  
I'm really shy._

Matsumoto raised a brow until given the piece of paper, her lips went into the shape of an 'O'.  
"Thanks so adorable!" Rangiku squealed and hugged Tsukiyo once more.

"RANGIKU!" 

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki was napping in the office when he heard shouting... and screaming?  
Gritting his teeth he slowly got up.  
"What the hell is going on" he grumbled  
"Maybe someone found something shiny" Yumichika joked making the sleepy captain give him his 'I'm not in the mood' glare, Ikkaku 'tched'.  
"Shut up" Zaraki growled and stomped off.

When Kenpachi arrived he saw a small red headed woman causing havoc in the division. Throwing, punching and kicking many of his men, some of them flying through windows and crashing into any furniture. Zaraki's eyes narrowed as he stormed towards the woman who seemed to be enjoying brawling.

"Come and get some you bastards!" Kazuko shouted and she threw a man to the ground grinning like a madman "you guys are piss weak!"  
"Shut up!" one man shouted running at her. Suddenly Kazuko's world spun and an almost crushing pressure was applied to her wrist, lifting her on the ground.  
"Oi!" she shouted "let go you ba-" she stopped in mid sentence looking at the terrifingly angry man. _'Who the fuck is this guy? Hey he's wearing a white haori... hmm...' _Kazuko thought then shuddered when she remembered.

Those white haoris belong to captains...

_'Fuck...'_

* * *

A bald man sighed loudly.  
"Now who started this?" he asked.  
"You know it's not that smart to wake the captain during his naps" A girly man piped in.  
_'Shit this is the captain!'_ Kazuko mentally paniced  
"It was him!" she yelled and pointed at a random guy who paled.  
"T-thats bullshit! It was her!" he yelled back pointing at her.  
"Just who the fuck started it!?" Kenpachi growled everyone if the division who was present pointed at Kazuko.  
"Screw you!" she shouted at them all.  
"Why are you here anyway?" the pretty man who Kazuko had learned was called 'Yumichika'.  
"I'm part of this squad. Duh" Kazuko replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Suddenly the room burst into laughter, the Zaraki looked slightly surprised. "WHAT?" Kazuko yelled hushing the squad, although many were chuckling.  
"It's just, other than the lieutenant we've never had a woman in the squad" Yumichika explained smiling in amusement.  
"BUT I AM! LOOK!" she yelled angrilly again and shoved a piece of paper in Yumichika's face stating clearly she was in the division.  
"She... really is in squad eleven..." he said surprised Kenpachi took the paper and looked at it, frowning.  
"Whatever... Ikkaku you take her from here" he grumbled storming off. The bald man just signed loudly.  
"This way, with all the other new recruits..." he told her.  
"Fuck yeah!" 

* * *

Suzume sighed as she walked around the division, not sure where to go.  
_'How troublesome...' _she thought as she walked at her slow pace, looking at the ground.  
She came to a training ground covered with grass and a lot of sunlight _'This looks nice' _ she thought and laid down _'I think I'll doze here for a while...'_

It had been about half an hour when something nudged her foot, then again and again until a voice accompanied it.  
"Hey are you alright down there?" the voice said a tad to loud for Suzume's liking. She opened her eyes (not that you could tell) and looked at the man through her slitted eyes and frowning.  
"Hmm?" she mustered as she looked at him, it was the lieutenant.  
"I said you ok down there?" he repeated Suzume yawned.  
"Yeah, I was just sleeping... You're Abarai Fukutaicho ne?" she said slowly sitting up.  
"Yeah. Why are you sleeping here?" Renji asked  
"It's really nice here... And I didn't get my room number" Suzume replied rubbing an eye.  
"Really? What squad you in?" he Abarai asked "squad two or something? You look like someone from the stealth force" Suzume shaked her head smiling slightly in amusement.  
"Squad six actually sir~" she said.  
"Oh." Renji said scratching behind his head "guess we'll go get the paper from the office" he said, Suzume nodded and stood.  
"You got a name?" Abarai asked.  
"Suzume Ki" she replied Renji nodded.  
"You can call me Renji." 

* * *

Tada~! I hope you all liked this chapter! Also, I have posted a sketch of Suzume and a digitally coloured version on Deviantart! Including a tiny spoiler, please check it out!  
Don't forget to review! Also, I'm still looking for OCs, please submit some and yours might be included!

My Deviantart: kageandyuki. / (without spaces) 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

Please review if you like it! Constructive critisism if you want too :)

Warnings: Course language

* * *

Chapter 4

"Alright!" Ikkaku said and the new recruits with the exception of Kazuko snapped to attention "I'm Ikkaku, Ikkaku Madarame and I'm in charge of seein' If you guys got the guts and the strength to stay in the eleventh division"

"I'm supervising too!" Yumichika chirped from his position against the wall off to the side.  
_'What's with the pretty boy? He looks like a wimp...' _Kazuko mentally noted.  
"Yeah yeah. Anyway, I'm gonna pair you off with another newbie and you're gonna fight each other to see how good you are" Ikkaku explained. Some guys smirked and glanced at Kazuko sterotyping her as one of the weakest, they were a little frightened when they were met with a fiery glare. "So, first up-" Ikkaku said and pulled a name from a hat "-is Kazuko Fukuhana." Kazuko smirked and stepped forward, some men sniggered but for once she wasn't mad, she'd show them. "Against Saburo Sugiyama" Ikkaku announced.

As the name was called a man with messy brown hair and brown eyes stepped forward, smiling, but the smile didn't have anything behind it.  
"Nice to see you again Kazuko!" he said happily Kazuko raised an eyebrow.  
"Huh? I know you?" she replied Saburo sweat dropped.  
"We were in kido class together..." he mumbled.  
"Oh yeah! That guy!" Kazuko pipped up then frowned "I have to fight... YOU!?"  
"Uh huh~" Saburo replied smirking. Before anyone could do anything else the captain stood up tall with a scary glare.  
"I will not let any weaklings stay in the division! You ya better fight like yer fucking lives depend on it! Any weaklings will be sent back to the academy!" Kenpachi announced and many of the new recruits gulped and everyone was silent. "Get on with it!" he growled and everyone moved to the training grounds which were strangely clear today, Zaraki sat on the edge of the building watching uninterestedly when he felt a weight on his shoulder.  
"Hi Kenny!" a hyper voice greeted.  
"Yachiru... Were the hell have you been?"  
"I was at Byakushi's house with all the other girls!" she chriped which ment she was at another meeting for the Soul Reaper Woman's Association inside Byakuya's mansion without his concent, again... "We had a candy raid today~"  
Kenpachi grunted in acknowledgement and Yachiru looked on to the field.  
"I never seen those people before!" Yachiru stated "were new people suppose to be here today?"  
"Yeah" Kenpachi confirmed.

"Aaaaaannd start!" Ikkaku shouted motioning them to fight. Kazuko grinned manically and pulled her sword from her back as soon as Ikkaku gave the all clear and ran head on towards Saburo. He flinched in shock drawing his sword and blocking Kazuko's swing before jumping backwards.  
"You were always quick with that massive sword of yours" Saburo said while dodging Kazuko's large blade.  
"Nah, ya just slow Saburo" she said and snickered before swinging at Saburo again.  
For a couple minutes they exchanged blows Kazuko on the offense the whole time, it was pretty clear she was better at zanjutsu than Saburo who blocked and was on the defensive. Saburo gained a knick on the hip and the shoulder and so far Kazuko was unharmed.  
"You're going easy on me aren't you" Saburo wheezed out.  
"Maybe, wouldn't want ta kill you now" she teased and kept swinging. The rest of the eleventh division was speachless watching this tiny woman easily over power a much taller and stronger looking man with ease. Kazuko brought her sword around and hit Saburo's with a mighty blow, knocking it out of his hands and a few metres away on the ground.  
Kazuko flicked her blade up at Saburo's throat smirking.  
"I win" she said triumphantly. 

* * *

Itsuki frowned in confusion, you'd think with all the hand signals they do someone in the second division would understand him? Nope. So far all he had got was weird looks and was often ignored by members of the stealth force or they flash stepped away before he could get close. Itsuki sighed _'this is going to be a rough day...' _he thought sighing once more and sitting on the edge of the building's floor (the wooden floor, I don't know what it's called). Itsuki sat there for a few minutes before something snapped him out of his thoughts:

"What are you doing here!" a sharp not to mention harsh voice snapped and Itsuki fell forward head first with a silent 'omph'. "Get up." the voice commanded sternly and Itsuki did as he was told to see a woman looking at him coldly.  
"What are you doing here" she asked impatiently hands on her hips Itsuki started waving his hands around in a frivolous mannor causing her eyes to narrow in irritation.  
"Speak!" she barked and Itsuki stopped scratching behind his head, he moved his hands slowly incase they made a difference  
_I'm mute_, her eyes went to they way they were before and she studied his hands.  
"You're mute." she said finallyand Itsuki nodded vigorously.  
_I tired asking where I am meant to be but all I get are weird looks ma'am _Itsuki said scratching behind his head again in embarrassment.  
"I am on my way to address the new recruits now" the woman stated and started walking "come."

Itsuki thought. If this woman was going to address the new recruits...

_'She's the captain!'_

* * *

Suzume strolled behind Renji to Captain Kuchiki's office, she sighed _'This is an awefully long walk... How troublesome...'  
_Abarai knocked on the door a few times.  
"Captain Kuchiki, I'm coming in!" Renji said Suzume frowned _'Oh yes... That stuck up Taicho... So it's Kuchiki...' _Suzume and Renji walked in.  
"Captain Kuchiki, do you still have the room numbers for the new recruits sir?" Abarai asked smirking for whatever reason. With a delecate and slight movement of the head Byakuya directed Renji to a thin pile of paper, with a nod he strode over to it and started searching through it while Suzume stood there. A few minutes passed and Renji was still searching, Suzume sighed and plonked down on the couch. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, no one has ever not acknowledged him and had ever had the audacity to simply sit without asking. With the exception of Renji...

Suzume felt a gaze lingering on her and looked over to captain Kuchiki who adverted his eyes.  
"Something the matter Kuchiki Taicho?" she asked as pokerfaced as ever and Renji glanced over his shoulder. Byakuya looked at Suzume coldly then continued his work.  
"Touch-y" she mumbled under her breath and sighed.  
"Found it!" Abarai said in triumph "Your room is 302" Suzume nodded in response and smiled slightly.  
"Thanks Renji" she said and stood yawning not to long after.  
"You want me to show you where?" Renji asked  
"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind" Suzume replied yawning again.  
Byakuya's eyes narrowed, could that tired woman not even cover her mouth? Honestly. Kuchiki watched Renji escort her out and off to find her room. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya had shoved Rangiku out of his office leaving him alone with the girl he now knows is called Tsukiyo passed out on his couch, again...  
He sighed and continued to work on the large massive piles of paperwork when Tsukiyo sat up slowly and rubbed her non-visible eyes.  
"Where...Am...I..." she mumbled a little loud.  
"You're still in my office..." Toshiro sighed and Tsukiyo saw Hitsugaya and fell of the couch, Hitsugaya stood once he saw her fall. He sweat dropped.  
"Are you alright?" he asked in his usual calm tone and sat, Tsukiyo popped up nodding furiously her blush a mighty red blaze.  
"Tsukiyo right-?" he asked and she nodded again "-your room number is number 666."

Tsukiyo shuddered, she felt something creepy about that number... Tsukiyo then nodded and bowed low. After a few seconds stood straight and went to picked up the paper and scribbled something on it, placing it on his desk before running out.

Hitsugaya watched her complete the actions before leaving, he looked down and picked up the piece of paper reading it.

_Thank you Captain Hitsugaya!_

The corner of Toshiro's mouth turned up ever so slightly before he went to the bin and was about to drop the note in when he stopped, _'It would be rude just to throw it away...'_ he retracted his hand. Hitsugaya went back to his desk and opened his only empty draw, which used to home the one of many of Matsumoto's secret sake stashes and placed it in there before closing it again. Hitsugaya once again restarted his work, the corner of his mouth back down. 

* * *

Tsukiyo stopped running after she was a little away from Hitsugaya's office,  
_'That was so embarassing!' _she inwardly fussed while she made it all the way to her room.  
_'T-this is it... Room 666...' _she nervously knocked on the door.

No answer, she knocked again.

No answer, she knocked again.

"Is there something you'd like?" a voice asked from behind and Tsukiyo squealled, jumping and turning around to see a woman with pink hair in medium length piggytails. Tsukiyo blushed more out of embarrassment and because this woman was pretty just like lieutenant Matsumoto. The woman smiled and tilted her head "So what would you like cutie?" she asked.  
"U-uh th-this i-is muh-muh-muh-my n-new r-room..." Tsukiyo replied stammering on every word.  
"Really?" she said in a warm tone "then come in! You don't have to knock in your own room!" she chirped and opened the door "It's been ages since I had a roomie!" 

Tsukiyo covered her mouth. The room was a pigsty! Bottles of sake, unwashed uniforms and a couple of...ahem 'odd' underwear were all over the place! Tsukiyo wrinkled her nose in discust _'at least the other bed is untouched...'_ she mentally sighed with relief. The woman scratched behind her head blushing a little and adverted her golden eyes.  
"We kinda had a mini party and I haven't cleaned up heh heh..." she said in a nervous tone.  
"O-ok" Tsukiyo replied as she walked over to her bed and sat on the edge and stretched.  
"So what's your name?" the woman asked and laid on her own bed  
"Ts-Tsu-Tsukiyo Ta-Taniy-yama" Tsukiyo replied the woman smiled  
"My name is Sakizawa Anya, Anya first, Sakizawa last" the woman introduced and Tsukiyo nodded.

"N-n-nice to meet y-you" 

* * *

I decided to make this chapter longer as an attempt to make not so short chapters :3 It's almost 2000 words (which is about double what I usually write) I hope you all enjoy!  
Also, I just realised something, Soifon is 150cm. Itsuki is 149cm. Your welcome Soifon I made an OC shorter than you that's a guy XD. Anyway I also two more announcements, I have now added Tsukiyo and Kazuko's sketches and digital versions have been uploaded onto my deviantart account! Check 'em out! (Personally I think I could of done better with Kazuko's sketch T_T). Also, could my dear readers check out my bleach roleplay forum? I kinda need members as I only have four (including myself) /. And always, i'm looking for OCs! Please submit! :3  
Thanks! Please review!

My Deviantart: kageandyuki. / (without spaces)

Bleach RP forum: bleachroleplayforum. Forumotion (without caps or spaces, this'll really be doing me a favour! TAT) 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the bleach series nor the characters or places, the only thing I do own is the plot and the OC character ideas.

Please review if you like it! Constructive critisism if you want too :)

Warnings: Course language

* * *

Chapter 4

Isamu blushed furiously, he had the habit to just crash into people...  
The woman on top of him groaned slightly her silver hair obsecuring her eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

"Th-this way!" Hanataro piped up as the two waded through the large crowd "m-many people joined the fourth this year!" Hanataro said with wonder.  
"Yeah, I can see that. Jeez too many" Isamu grumbled "why'd loads of people wanna be the fourth?" Hanataro shrugged his shoulders

"Th-they just get put here I guess."

Someone struck Isamu on the shoulder.  
"Oi!" Isamu shouted but whoever bumped him disappeared into the crowd...

And so did Hanataro...

"Hey! Hanataro where'd you go!?" Isamu called out but to no answer. He started looking around for him, many people were rushing through the halls. Some carring injured people others medical supplies and paperwork.  
"Hanataro!" Isamu shouted again then made a 'tch' sound.  
_'Chikushou...' _he thought.  
He started walking around exploring now that he had lost his guide when someone smashed into him knocking him over.

_FLASHBACK END_

Isamu blushed furiously, he had the habit to just crash into people...  
The woman on top of him groaned slightly her silver hair obsecuring her eyes.  
"A-ah are you alright?" he asked she groaned in response and Isamu put his hands on her shoulders, lifting her off him and she went into a sitting position.  
The woman rubbed her head.  
"y-yeah" she said and looked right at Isamu who was still blushing, the woman was also blushing. "Sorry for bumping into you" she said and stood along with Isamu.  
"Naw it was f-fine" he said smirking nervously she smiled a little Isamu scratched behind his head. "So what's your name?" he finally asked.

"My name is Kotetsu Isane"

"Nice to meetcha Kotetsu-san"

"Hehe. What's your name?"

"M'name's Isamu Takaki ma'am"

Isane giggled a little at the ma'am bit.  
"I have to go now Isamu but it was nice meeting you" she said picking up her things that she dropped having some assistance from Isamu.  
"No problem" he said as Isane waved and walked away, Isamu just stood there with a goofy look on his face when someone tugged on his sleeve.

"I-Isamu-san!" a voice pipped down and Isamu snapped out of it and looked down, it was Hanataro. "Sorry I lost y-you. I tried looking but then someone called me in to help with a p-patient" he explained.  
"No problem Yamada" he gruffly said back to normal. 

* * *

"SAY WHAT!?" Kazuko shouted  
"Yep, cleaning duty." Ikkaku repeated  
"Why the fuck do I have cleaning duty!?" Kazuko asked angrily "I did nothin'!"  
"Because you beat up many of the division members" Yumichika answered  
"So?"  
"The captain was going to test everyone's skills afterwards and you sent 20 people to squad four" Yumichika sighed.  
"And?"  
"Now captains gotta wait, ya cost him some fights" Ikkaku sighed. Kazuko just grit her teeth before opening her mouth  
"WHATTHEFUCKTHATSNOTFAIRJUS''CAUSEIBEAT'EMUPBEFOREHEDIDDOESN'TMEANISHUDGETFUCKINGCLEANINGDUTY!" Kazuko yelled at the top of her lungs earning a few 'shut the fuck ups' from around the area.

_"Aww shutup! Yer giving ME a headache" _a voice echoed in Kazuko's head her eyes widened. "Who said that!?" She yelled looking around the room.  
_'Great this bitch is annoyin' and crazy' _Zaraki mentally grumbled _'Damn women...'_

* * *

Suzume layed down on her bed sighing in relief  
_'Finallly... A bed...' _she thought and started to drift off, it was heaven this bed, much better than the wooden floor at the academy, Suzume sighed again.  
Suddenly the door slammed open revealing a small girl with her messy brown hair in a bun and lively brown eyes.  
"Hello~!" she practically screamed and jumped onto Suzume's bed

hugging her, Suzume looked like she'd been sucker punched in the gut and she gasped for breath.  
_'What the hell!?' _she thought in panic thinking it was some sort of assassin.  
Springing into action Suzume kneed her attacker in the stomach hard, and then proceeded in throwing the offending person off and into the wall, Suzume squatted on her bed like a cat ready to pounce, her dagger (her zanpakuto is as as small as one) drawn. Her attacker was... A little girl?

The girl's shoulders began to shake and Suzeme sweat dropped moving from her squated position to a standing one, lowering her dagger but not sheathing it Suzeme crept closer.  
"Ah... Are you alright?" she asked and the girl looked up, she was not frowning but smiling? Grinning in fact.  
"Wow you must be really strong!" she chirped as if nothing happened and jumped up hugging Suzume arms just below Suzume's bust the girl's head in her chest. "Nice to meet you friend! Friendly friend!" she said happily _'Great an energetic one..._' Suzume mentally sighed.  
"Uh... aren't you upset I hit you into a wall?" Suzume asked the girl shook her heard  
"People do that a lot! They say I scare them" the girl replied Suzume sweat dropped again  
_'I wonder why... She attacked me and I barely got to sleep...'_ "I'm Mai Kuromatsu!" she chirped "who are you!?"  
"Ki... Suzume..." she replied slowly  
"Your name is Ki!? COOL! Your name is is tree~!" Mai chirped  
"No, my name is Suzume, Ki is my last name"  
"COOL!" Suzume sweat dropped once more... 

* * *

Suzume had left her room shortly after Mai had said she had friends to meet.  
_'I wonder how Akabaka is doing...' _Suzume thought as she walked down a road after getting a basic layout of the Seireitei _'But getting a map and walking is so troublesome...'_  
Soon enough Suzume made it to the eleventh division where strangely Kazuko burst through a door cackling heading straight towards her a man running with her and a few more behind, all with angry expressions and covered in ink.

_'If she's not kicking their arses she's covering them in ink...' _Suzume sighed but cracked a slightly amused smile.

"Su-Suzume" a quiet voice called Suzume looked over to the side  
"Ah, Konichiwa Kiyo-chan" Suzume greeted in response and Tsukiyo nodded as she walked up. "Come to see Kuzuko?" Suzume asked Tsukiyo nodded again "she seems... A little occupied..." Suzume frowned and watched the scene unfold. A small girl with pink hair stood in front of Kazuko with her cheeks puffed out.  
"Baldy wants to see you Angry" she said then smiled Kazuko looked a little disturbed and so did the man cowering slightly behind her "you too Buro-Buro" she said and grabbed the pair by one of their wrists each and dragged them inside Kazuko yelling all the while. Suzume and Tsukiyo sweat dropped and slowly walking inside.

"Quit fuckin' throwing ink bombs all over the place!" a bald man scold the two two grinned cheekily and sheepishly  
"But ya won't let me fight!" Kazuko complained "I gotta find something to do!"  
"I don't care! Go and challenge ONE person to a fight or go shoppin or something that girly shit girls do!" the man yelled back and Kazuko smacked him on the head  
"DO I LOOK LIKE I GO SHOPPING!?" Kazuko shouted and a girly man frowned  
"You could use a makeover..." he mumbled and Kazuko turned to him  
"You want those feathers shoved up your ass!?" she yelled and put her hands on her hips while he gulped and shook his head.  
"Oi!" a very loud booming voice shouted. A massive hulk of a man with... bells... in his hair and scars all over and a eyepatch bellowed "quit bitchin' in here! I'm trying to sleep!" he yelled from the couch.

Tsukiyo hid behind Suzume to keep away from the scary man.  
_'So all the rumours were true... He really has a freaky fashion sense...' _Suzume thought

_'He's terrifing...'_ Tsukiyo thought and shivered _'but... Is he suppose to be dressing like a pirate...?_

"Ahem" Suzume said with a fake cough "Sorry to bother but we've come to get Akabaka here"  
"Oi! Don't call me that!" Kazuko snapped and the man with shaggy brown hair chuckled

"Suits" he said and Suzume smirked Kazuko somehow narrowed her eyes even more than they were already.

"Anyway, we came to see you~ Long time no see to you too Saburo" Suzume said Tsukiyo nodded and waved at the shaggy haired man.

"Could ya take these two outta here?" Ikkaku asked "they've been so annoyin'!" Yumichika nodded in agreement.  
"Sure." Suzume said "But who are you?"  
"The bald one's Madarame Ikkaku, third seat and the girly dude over there is Ayasegawa Yumichika" Saburo introduced and tick marks appeared on both the mens' heads.

"OUT!"

And that's how the four found themselves kicked out of the eleventh barracks. Kazuko and Saburo were still snickering until Saburo's eyes widened both in surprise and shock.  
"Shit! She's gonna kill me!" Saburo yelled his fingers entangled in his own hair "Soz guys I got to go!" he said as he dashed off giving a quick wave.  
_'Soz?' _all three of them thought.  
"So... who wants a trip to the hot springs?" Suzume asked Tsukiyo nodded and Kazuko grinned.

"Just don't splash me again Kazuko!" Tsukiyo pleaded and Kazuko sniggered.

"Maybe"

* * *

You may have noticed that some characters introduce themselves surname first then first name, in Japan they do this however from what I know it is acceptable to introduce yourself either way (specially if you're a foreigner, most Japanese people understand that English-speakers introduce themselves that way). I'm not saying all my readers didn't know this, but to those who didn't I'd thought I'd shine a little light on the matter ^_^.

Next on the list, 'Akabaka' is actually wrong in a sense, as far as I know. Aka when used as a adjective turns into 'Akai', But I kept it at Aka 'cause it rhymes :D.

Now, Chikushou literally means beast, but in Japanese slang it is damn it, or darn. Things like that :D

And lastly, sorry I'm not as quick to update you see my third term of school has started and I already have a differcult accessment piece TAT. School sucks! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review!

My Deviantart: kageandyuki. / (without spaces)

Bleach RP forum: bleachroleplayforum. forumotion 


End file.
